Men Are Idiots renewed
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Summary is inside. Had to repost it because it was taken off.


Men Are Idiots

**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki here with a new story. This story was inspired by an episode I saw from Boy Meets World, amazing show by the way. And well, I had this in my head for months until I decided to work on it, and I did. Also I would like to apologize because I made the characters act OOC.**

**Sasuke: Who's doing the disclaimer? It better not be me.**

**Kitty: You're not doing the disclaimer. I already picked a name out of a hat…drumroll please, Naruto.**

**(Naruto appears out of nowhere and began to do a drumroll)**

**Kitty: The one who is going to do the disclaimer is…none other than one of the sexiest man in the world…Uchiha Itachi.**

**Sasuke: (twitches) Itachi is not the sexiest, I'm the sexiest**

**Itachi: Hn, don't hate the player, hate the game…foolish little brother.**

**Kitty: Both of you don't start, now then Itachi could you ple-**

**Sasuke: Why are you paired with Hinata? Hinata is mine.**

**Itachi: No she's not, she's mine.**

**Sasuke: Mine.**

**Kitty: (twitches before taking out a mallet) You two better stop before I bonk your heads with this**

**(Sasuke and Itachi stopped)**

**Kitty: Itachi, the disclaimer dear.**

**Itachi: Kitty Uzumaki does not own Naruto or the characters.**

Summary: After having a fight with their girlfriends, the guys must think of a way to ask their forgiveness, even if they have to…dance

One afternoon, four males were at the Uchiha residence, in deep thought when one of the males with silver colored hair and magenta color eyes, lifts his head, groaning.

"Fuck."

"What's with you un?" asked Deidara.

"Tenten and I got into a fight and I have no fucking clue on what I did." the silver haired male said.

"Ino and I also had a fight." said the Deidara.

"Konan and I also had a fight." said Pein.

"What about you, Uchiha un?" asked Deidara.

"Uchiha couldn't fight with his girl, they're the perfect fucking couple." said Hidan.

"You're wrong Hidan, Hinata and I had a fight." said Itachi, getting the shocked look of his companions.

"Are you fucking serious?" asked the silver haired, Hidan.

Itachi nods his head. "I don't know what I did to make her mad at me."

"So any idea on why the girls are mad at us un?" Deidara asked.

The four males began to think of something when a voice came from upstairs.

"I know why."

The four males turned their heads and saw the younger version of Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke there.

"Oh yeah, tell us." Hidan said.

"Simple, you're all idiots." Sasuke said. "All men are idiots."

"Explain your theory, otouto." Itachi demanded as he and the other males glare at the younger male.

"Do you know why your girlfriends are mad at you? It's because you four don't listen to them or do something with them." Sasuke said. "That's why you're all idiots."

The four males thought for a minute before they nod their heads as they sunk it in.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sighing.

'_And to think that those four are part of the most dangerous organization.' _he thought as he sees the four of them making plans while he listens, giving them his two cents.

At a club

Hinata sighed as she stood there while her dance partner and co-worker is dancing beside her, his aquamarine eyes look at the indigo haired female.

"Why aren't you dancing, Hinata?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Gaara-san, I'm just worried about Itachi-kun." Hinata said.

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine." Gaara said.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sure." Gaara said as he continue to dance.

Hinata sighed again when Ino came over with her dance partner.

"Hey." said the blonde. "I know that you're worried about Itachi, I'm worried about Deidara, but what can we do?"

"I guess you're right." Hinata said.

Just then they saw Konan and Tenten dancing with two guys, having fun.

"See? They're having a great time." Ino said.

"I guess you're right." Hinata said.

Ino smiled before she begins to dance with Sai, her dance partner and co-worker.

Hinata looks at Gaara before she too begins to dance with the red head.

While they were dancing, the music stopped as everyone turned to the microphone to see Sasuke there.

"Excuse me ladies." began the younger Uchiha.

"What is Sasuke doing here?" whispered Ino.

"I don't know. He never goes clubbing or speak in public." Hinata said.

"Since the dawn of man, men are idiots." Sasuke said. "But there are some men who can rectify their idiotic ways."

After he said that, the lights dimmed as music came and four males came out of the curtain and began to dance to a song that the DJ is playing.

They all continue to dance to the song until it was over, the men all bowed as everyone cheered for the dance.

After the cheered faded, the guys came down and joined their girls.

Sai and Gaara left as soon as Deidara and Itachi approached Ino and Hinata.

"Would you ladies like to dance with us?" Itachi asked.

"Sure." Hinata said as she and Ino began to dance with their boyfriends.

Pein and Hidan began to dance with Konan and Tenten.

"Wow, Hidan, didn't know you could dance." Tenten commented.

"I was practicing." Hidan said.

"Nice." Tenten said.

"You forgive me, Konan?" Pein asked.

"Of course." Konan said. "With the way you danced, how could I not forgive you?' smiling as Pein twirled her around.

While the couples were dancing, Sasuke was watching them until he was pulled to dance by Temari, his secret girlfriend.

"Come on, Uchiha." She said. "Let's dance."

Sasuke held a small smile as he danced with his girlfriend. Happy that his brother and his buddies are not sulking anymore since their girlfriends forgave them. Plus he recorded them dancing, for blackmail in the future.

End

**Kitty: What did you think of this story, sorry if I made the characters act differently. Anyway, please read and review, I look forward in reading your feedback.**


End file.
